¿Qué hice?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "¿Qué hice?" Se preguntó Marinette por enésima vez con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin embargo eso era retorico... ella lo sabía. Había besado a Adrien.


Marinette se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela hiperventilado, su pecho subía y bajaba por todas las bocanadas de aire que tomaba. Estaba roja de pies a cabeza y sus ojos temblaban sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Sus manos estaban puestas en su boca, cubriéndola, rozando las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios. Esos labios que se habían atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

Emitió un grito interior y un _"¿Qué hice?"_ salió de sus labios en un susurro. Se agachó y se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras veía como los otros alumnos abandonaban la institución.

A decir verdad ella también quería irse, quería correr y si era posible mudarse con los pingüinos, pero debía hablar y explicarle lo sucedido. Suspiro quejumbrosamente y mientras esperaba, de nuevo la interrogante se realizaba en su cabeza.

"¿Que hice?" Se preguntó Marinette por enésima vez con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin embargo eso era retorico... ella lo sabía. Había besado a Adrien.

Y mientras esperaba que llegue, al ver sus zapatillas. Al instante ella se había parado clavando sus ojos azules a los verdes sorprendidos de él, quien al recuperarse de la inicial sorpresa, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad carmesí.

— M-Marinette —Balbuceó no esperando encontrarse con ella. Porque después de haberlo besado, había corrido tan rápido que al parpadear ella se había ido y por eso ahora creyó que ya se encontraba en su hogar.

— A-Adrien —Llamó ella, también, tartamudeando— Y-yo... y-yo... —Intentó explicarse, pero lo que consiguió fue bajar la mirada de sus pies, avergonzada por lo que había hecho — Y-yo l-lo q-que... hice... —Inhaló y volvió a intentar explicarle, mientras sentía como su cara quemaba.

Él susodicho quien estaba escuchándola atentamente, al segundo, se sonrojo de un rojo mas fuerte al recordar ese suceso como sentir los labios calientes por ese roce.

— ¡Y-yo no iba a hacer! —Exclamó la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos con un estremecimiento recorrer su piel— Y-yo... y-yo solo... —Y calló al sentir que la garganta se le cerraba.

 _¿Por qué no podía decirlo?_

Se preguntó molesta consigo misma. Porque por ese motivo en ese momento no pudo decirle que le gustaba y por eso lo demostró...

Había cerrado sus ojos y tomando suavemente los dos costados de su cara. Lo beso, fue un roce, pero aun así un beso.

— ¿M-Marinette? —Dijo Adrien ante el incómodo silencio que genero por dejar de hablar.

— ¡Me gustas! —Exclamó asustandolo un poco por ese grito, no por las palabras— D-desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas —Confesó diciéndolo tan rápido como su corazón latía en ese momento.

Mirándolo con miedo ante su respuesta. Adrien que no sabía que tenía que responder solo la miraba con ese rubor ahora tiñendo su cuello y sus orejas.

— ¿T-te gusto? —Preguntó con timidez. En realidad no quería oír la respuesta, pero quería sacarse todo de su pecho aun si luego terminara en un mar de lágrimas.

—No... —Marinette, bajó la mirada con visible tristeza.

—Si —Se contradijo al segundo, provocando que alzara el rostro, recientemente iluminado por la contestación. Sonriendo sin poder creerlo— Digo no —Se excusó al instante que contesto afirmativamente.

Marinette se entristeció bajando la mirada.

— Si —Volvió a afirmar. Ella, otra vez, sonrió— No —Al segundo, de nuevo contestó.

Y Marinette no sabía que cara poner. Si feliz o triste, quien anteriormente había cambiado de expresión por cada afirmativa o negativa que había espetado el modelo. En cambio Adrien no sabía que contestar. Le gustaba Ladybug, pero su corazón que ahora latía como un maniático por su compañera le complicaba las cosas.

En otro momento la hubiera rechazado sin duda. Le hubiera dolido, claro, no quería lastimar a nadie. Pero ahora no sabía que responderle. No quería darle esperanzas, pero tampoco quería arrepentirse por la respuesta que daría.

Porque algo era seguro. Le había gustado el beso de Marinette. Sin embargo eso sonaba como si fuera un pervertido. _¡Y él no era un pervertido!_

— ¿Adrien? —Preguntó con voz baja producto de la timidez que la atacó. Él la miro y sin saber cómo actuar puso todo esto en manos de su Alter-ego.

Se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa digna de un seductor. A centímetros de sus labios. Le dijo:

 _"Me gusto el beso"_

Marinette dejó de respirar y su corazón dejo de latir.

— No te reprimas si quieres darme otro —Añadió sin borrar esa sonrisa de un coqueteado experto— Apasionado, mejor —Y le guiño un ojo.

Luego de decir eso. Se dio la media vuelta, bajando los escalones y subiéndose a la luminosa que hace rato estaba esperando. Marinette con la quijada abierta y de un color bordo hasta las raíces de su cabello miro el lugar donde se había ido sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban. Sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso.

Por otra parte Adrien sentado en la limusina es quien ahora realizaba la pregunta: _"¿Qué hice?"_


End file.
